ocmfandomcom-20200213-history
YellowFellows
Introduction YellowFellows is a professional Korean cycling team, based in Seoul, South Korea. The team was founded on day 29 in season 25. The founder, who has lived most of life in Norway with Korean descent, was inspired by the flourishing cycling enthusiasm in Norway. After seeing Japan having stars like Tadaki Ko, he concluded that there must be great potential in neighbour South Korea as well. So he packed his bag, left Norway and wanted to bring that same enthusiasm to Korea. The team was founded with 15 Korean cycling enthusiasts. Unfortunately, quite a few of these are no longer with the team, as they werent found talented nor dedicated enough. It was therefore decided from the top that the team should become a strong cycling team, regardless of rider nationalities. It was however stated that the long-term goal would be to train Korean stars for the team at some point. As things are now, the team goal is to promote this amazing sport to the Korean people and to increase recruitment in cycling. Both amateurs and pros. History More to follow Ultimate dream As ambitious as a vision can be, the ultimate dream is to acquire a full Korean team with both a strong climbing section and a strong sprint section. Former Jerseys No jerseys yet attained. Core Riders Here you can show your current 'permanent' squad using a bulleted list with either links to OCM or existing ride profiles on this Wikia. It would be nice to include the country: *Kasjan Jarosz (Poland) *Chu (South Korea) Notable Former Riders N :Captains * :Team Mates * Notable Results Here you can add any notable results using a bulleted list for important races. Use whatever applies for ur team. Alot of team never participated in the WC or never got a result in a tour so those can be deleted of course. '' ''Please use the same layout as beneath here. Do add '#..' for the edition of the race in question. At the race page itself on OCM u cant see which season they re held, they only show the edition number. Optional is to include a link to the race page on OCM or an existing wiki page if they exist. '' : '''World Championship' : Road Race *8th: WC RR #24 - Slovakia , Werner Bouma :Time Trail *1st: WC ITT #22 - Hungary , Isac Tingmann : Tours : General Classification *9th: Cymru Taith #9 , Jesper Juhl : Youth Classification *3rd: Volta ao Porto #7 , Inocente Durán :Stages *1st: Germany Tour #20 - Stage 7 , Isac Tingmann : : Classics *1st: Grasse - Toulon #16 (Div 2), Leon Bødker : : Single Day Races *Div 1: Berlin Zeitfahrt #19 , Isac Tingmann And include a table of all your results (check urs here) Links﻿ ''Include any links you feel are relevant, to pages both in and outside the wiki, that havent been covered above. A logical one is to ur OCM Team Page. '' *OCM Team Page Media description Uploading photos Make a printscreen, open in Paint, zoom in 2x, and cut the jerseys (team history page) or riders (rider profile page) out. Save each of them as .png and upload to OCM. U need to register at this wikia to be able to upload a photo. Its not a hassle so just do so. Easiest is to upload a single file is to do that here (click the link). Keep in mind to give the files a well determinable name like TeamOasis.png for team jersey or RichardasMikaitas.png for rider image. Media Gallery For a gallery it is best to click gallery on the right side in the editor. Click add a photo and pick the file u have just uploaded or upload one there by clicking upload photo. u can add a caption like which season the jersey is from. Add each jersey one by one like this into the gallery. Best is to use medium file sized (standard) and change the photo size in 110-130 pixels or so. (the files u upload by cutting them in Paint are fairly small too. Then press finish. It should be included now. Dont worry about the strange block that messes up the layout in visual mode of the editor. When u publish the next category (Core Riders) will show underneath the gallery. depadvinders1.png|Season 22 depadvinders2.png|Season 23 depadvinders3.png|Season 24 Category:Teams Category:South Korea